


don't you cry no more

by apiaristcas (littlelionbabe)



Series: carry on [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, But also, Fluff, I'm bad at tags, Kinda, M/M, Mutual Pining, Single Parent!AU, all that jazz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelionbabe/pseuds/apiaristcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a quiet afternoon in the Winchester household.</p>
<p>(Wherein Cas feels at home soaking up the domestic atmosphere of this home that he's become a part of.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't you cry no more

The kitchen was peaceful, an unusual phenomenon in the Winchester household. Generally by this time of the day, the cassette tape in the corner would be blasting classic rock; Dean would be singing along loudly as he cooked dinner for his daughter and himself. He would take breaks to pick his daughter up from her high chair and bounce her around in time with the music, dancing with her for a few moments before the food he was cooking required his attention. Emma herself typically added to the noise and bustle of the room, giggling whenever her father picked her up and cooing gently whenever he put her down.

But in this moment the room was quiet, the only noise coming from the thunk of a knife slicing through an apple and hit the cutting board underneath. Cas sighed gently, taking in the serenity of the room. The late afternoon sun was drifting in through the window, giving the kitchen a warm glow while Cas diced fruit for Emma to eat. God, how he wished he could do this every day. This right here, this was paradise. This simple domesticity was everything he craved.

Emma let out a small noise from her high chair, tearing Cas away from his daydreams. He turned to see Emma reaching her arms out towards her father. Dean was leaning against the doorway, a gentle smile on his face as he observed the scene laid out before him.

“So. Do I look presentable?” Dean pushed himself off of the doorframe, entering the room with his arms outspread. He did a little half-turn towards Emma, as if asking the toddler for her opinion on his outfit. Emma squealed loudly and banged her hands against the tray of her high chair, noisily showing her approval.

Cas felt the air leave his lungs as he watched Dean pose for his daughter. Even in a simple olive-green Henley and blue jeans, Dean was stunning. It was rather unfair, Cas thought, how Dean could look good in anything. Forcing himself to tear his eyes off of Dean’s sturdy frame, Cas cleared his throat and turned his attention back to the fruit that lay in a stack next to the cutting board. He was so focused on his task, he almost failed to notice Dean attempting to sneak a piece of melon. Almost. The smack that he gave Dean’s hand echoed throughout the room.

“Ah, Cas! That friggin’ hurt!” Cas rolled his eyes, pointedly avoiding the pout that Dean was sending his direction.

“Don’t you have anything better to do than steal Emma’s dinner?” he teased. A somber look fell over Dean’s face.

“Yeah, I guess.” He fell silent for a moment.

“Hey. Um. Thanks, Cas. Y’know. For always being there for me. I feel like I never thank you enough for taking care of Emma when I need you to. Sorry I kinda sprung this on you. Wasn’t expecting to go out tonight, but Charlie set me up on another blind date…”

And the illusion was shattered. This was nothing more than a favor. Cas was simply _babysitting_. More than that, he was babysitting so that Dean could go on a _date_. He closed his eyes in frustration, his hands curling to fists on the counter. Most of the time he counted himself grateful to just be a part of the Winchesters’ lives, but part of him yearned for more. It was impossible, he thought bitterly. One day, Dean would hit it off with one of the girls that he’d been set up with. A loving woman with kind eyes, who would care for Emma as if she were her own. And Cas would be left behind to deal with a broken heart.

Cas sighed and turned to give Emma the fruit he had so meticulously prepared, only to find her being swung into the air by her father. At once, Cas felt all his frustrations drain away. No matter how much it hurt, he knew that this was his home.

This was where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](apiaristcas.tumblr.com)!


End file.
